Henry S. Harper
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = Publisher | years_active = | employer = Director, Harper & Brothers | organization = | agent = | known_for = Titanic survivor, forest conservation | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = New York City | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = The Association for the Protection of the Adirondacks | religion = | denomination = | spouse = Myra Raymond (Haxton) Harper, m. 1 Mar 1889; Anne Waterman Harper | children = Henry Harper | parents = Joseph Wesley Harper, Abigail Harper; Caroline Harper (stepmother) | relatives = Brother, Capt. William Armitage Harper; Sister, Josephine (Harper) Fiske | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Henry Sleeper Harper (11 March 1864 - 1 March 1944) was a passenger on the RMS Titanic when it sank on April 15, 1912.Encyclopedia Titanica entry for Mr Henry Sleeper Harper He was an "incorporator of Harper & Brothers when the firm became a corporation in 1896." Harper is remembered for his work to save the Adirondack forests from logging, and for the fact that his Pekingese dog was one of three dogs to survive the sinking of the Titanic. Personal life The son of Joseph Wesley Harper, Jr. (1839–1896) and Abigail Payson Sleeper (1829–1866), Henry was a director of the Harper & Brothers Publishing House. Henry's father had founded the firm of Harper & Brothers, which gave way in 1900 to the publishing house. Henry Harper was a graduate of Columbia University and a member of the University and Century Clubs. He was married to Myra Haxton in 1888. They had no children. In 1911, he purchased a home at 133 E. 21st St., overlooking Gramercy Park from the north. After Myra’s death on November 27, 1923, he was remarried to Anne W. Hopson, and they had a son, Henry. Harper was a guest at Mark Twain's 67th birthday, held November 28, 1902, at the Metropolitan Club in New York. He owned a camp at Buck Mountain Point, on Long Lake, in the Adirondacks, and served as secretary for The Association for the Protection of the Adirondacks. R.M.S. Titanic Henry and his wife Myra boarded the Titanic at Cherbourg, occupying First-Class Suite D33. Accompanying the Harpers was Hammad Hassu (an Egyptian dragoman, or interpreter. whom Henry had bought in Egypt as a joke) and Henry's prized Pekinese dog, "Sun Yat Sen". On the night of the sinking Henry and Myra were having dinner. They were then told to go back to their cabin, get dressed warmly, put on their lifebelts and go up to the boat deck. Henry put on an overcoat over his dinner tuxedo and Myra put on a black fur coat over her sparkly dinner dress. She grabbed a pair of gloves, a fur muff, and her mother's pearl necklace that she had given her. Then the wealthy couple boarded Lifeboat 3 along with Henry's dragoman and Sun Yat Sen. Both survived the sinking. In 2001, for the documentary Ghosts of the Abyss James Cameron sent a robot into the Harper's cabin and found Henry's bowler hat sitting on top of what was left of the wardrobe. References * Category:RMS Titanic's crew and passengers Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Businesspeople from New York City Category:American publishers (people) Category:American conservationists Category:1864 births Category:1944 deaths